A Homunculus Adventure
by Fawfulrox
Summary: Edward sends the Homunculi to a deserted island. Each day one Homunculus is eliminated through a competition. At the end of the seventh day one Homunculi will be the last one standing, and they will win the whole competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood...**

**Homunculus Fan-fiction**

_Hello FMA fans! This fanfiction is based off the homunculus from _Brotherhood_. This is my second fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy :) I would like to thank my friend, Victoria (Saphira99v), for editing my fan-fiction._

_I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ nor do I own _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_._

**Chapter One**

Lust looked at all her brothers and wondered why they all had been called to Roy Mustang's office. Roy had mentioned to them that they were waiting for someone and that it would only be a few minutes.

Then someone came bursting through the door.

"Pipsqueak!" Envy yelled.

Edward, of course, offended by being called short, yelled and tried to punch Envy in the face.

"Stop it, all of you!" Roy commanded, "We are here to discuss something with you, homunculus."

All the homunculus gave their attention to Roy.

"Fullmetal and I have decided to send all of you to a deserted island," Roy smiled as a giggle escaped him.

Pride questioned, "A deserted island?"

"Yeah!" Edward confirmed, "Since there are seven of you, you'll be there for seven days."

"Each day you will have a competition, and the loser will go home," Roy explained to them.

"Then, by the 7th day, there will be one of you, and and that person will be the winner," Edward chuckled and proudly crossed his arms.

Greed told them,"Yeah, sounds fun and all, but what if we want to go home? Can we just throw the competition?"

"I thought you might say that." Edward grinned," Just remember that the loser of every competition will be punished!"

The homunculus just stared at each other, and no one said a word. Finally Roy broke the silence.

"You leave in a hour," He informed the group, "Go get ready."

**One hour later**

The Homunculus had gathered around the boat, ready to go to the island.

"Have fun," Edward snickered.

Envy glared at Edward, thinking only of victory. Pipsqueak probably had some awful punishment for Edward as well.

"Bye, Pipsqueak!' Envy called out, "Go have fun with your girly friend!"

Edward hoped Envy was the first to go home.

**Later that evening**

The Homunculus had arrived on the island. What first caught their attenton was a huge obstacle course in front of them.

"Wow," Pride smiled.

"You think you can win this?" Wrath taunted giddily.

"Yep!" Pride gave a big smile, "I'm not going home!" His shadows came out as he talked.

"Look there's a note," Lust told them, picking it up.

Welcome to the island! Today you will be having your first competition. This competition is an obstacle course. Pretty self explanatory! Climb and crawl over things. Don't be the last to finish, or you will leave this island. Good luck...

"Well then, let's get started!" Pride exclaimed.

All the Homunculus went to their starting spots, and a bell went off, and they began.

The first obstacle was a dark narrow tunnel. Lust, Pride, Envy, and Greed had an easier time through the tunnel. It helped being small. The tunnel was very dark, so Pride couldn't go that fast. Meanwhile, Gluttony had caught up with Lust, and the two had gotten out with relative ease. Wrath and Pride made an alliance and finally found their way through. Sloth used his speed and was at the finish before anyone else.

Greed and Envy finally found the exit. Knowing they were the last two, they tried to sabotage each other.

The next obstacle was climbing a rope net. Lust and Gluttony were first to it. Lust got on Glutton's back and yelled, "Jump over it!"

"Lust, it's too high," Gluttony explained, "We wouldn't make it."

"Then jumped as high as you can, and grab the rope!" Lust demanded.

Gluttony did as he was told and climbed the rest of the way. He managed to bring the two of them in the lead.

Sloth was taller than the net, so he just stepped over it.

Wrath and Pride were climbing it. Wrath had a harder time getting up the net, and Envy took advantage of this by stepping on his hand. This caused Wrath to fall all the way to the bottom. He encouraged Pride to go on without him. Pride and Envy both made it over the net. Wrath had begun to climb it again.

Greed, in dead last, started to climb the net. The only thought in his head was that he couldn't lose.

Gluttony and Lust made it to the last obstacle. It was a muddy river. Gluttony had fell in, and floated to the other side of the river.

"Congratulations Gluttony! You have won the first competition," Alphonse cheered. "Now let's see where everyone else finishes!"

Lust had a hard time walking through the river in her heels, but she knew she was in second. Hopefully she could take as much time as she needed.

Envy was the third homunculus to arrive to the muddy river. He quickly ran into it, and tried to swim/walk across.

Pride followed Envy and also tried to swim/walk across.

Wrath was tall, so it was easier for him to walk across the river without being held back by it's viscosity.

Sloth muttered how this was such and pain when one of his chains got stuck in the mud. All he could do was watch the rest of his brothers and sisters finish. Then he realized he wasn't last. Sloth had finally gotten the chain free. He continued to make his way across the river.

Greed knew he was still in last place by the time he reached the river. But then he saw that Sloth had not made it across the river yet. Greed started to run, but being in the river made it a little difficult. With less than ten steps left, Greed had passed Sloth and beat him.

"YES!" Greed cheered.

"Congrats. You didn't lose," Envy mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Sloth." Al sympathized half-heartedly, "You are eliminated! The boat will take you back home."

"This was all just a pain," Sloth spoke his last words and left the island.

"Congratulations to the rest of you. Tomorrow will be the next competition. Have a nice night!" Alphonse told the 6 remaining Homunculus.

The homunculus went to their designated tents, and went to sleep. They were going to need the energy for tomorrow competition.

_Thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry if Sloth was your favorite. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also please rate and review and tell me who you want to win. And tell me who you think should be eliminated next. Bye for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist Chapter 2**

_Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been very busy. One last thing I would like to say before I start this chapter is that, this story takes place in an alternate universe. I'm sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I would like to thank Victoria Grace (a.k.a. Saphira99v) for editing my fanfictions._

_I do not own_Fullmetal Alchemist _nor_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"Wake up! It's time to start the next competition," Al yelled through the bullhorn. He waited painterly for the Homunculi to wake up, and come to the starting line. Once they all got there, Al explained the rules for the competition.

"Today, you will be in a race." Al continued, "This takes endurance and skill. You can trick each other, change signs around, etc. You can do anything you want, but the last person to cross the finish line will go home. Any questions?"

The Homunculi didn't say anything, so he took that as a no.

"Let's begin! Everyone take their positions. On your mark, get set, ready go!" Al yelled, signaling the start of the race.

The race has started calmly, for the Homunculi weren't that happy that they had to wake up this early in the first place, let alone be at this island.

Lust had taken an early lead. As much as she hated this island, she did not want to go home and get a punishment. If Edward had made them, they were probably not good. Lust also listened to Al's rules for the race. Unlike half of the Homunculi. Lust knew if she was first she could flip some signs around making the competition go the other direction. She knew if she contained her lead, she could do whatever she wanted to and didn't have to worry about something happening to her.

Envy hated this island, the idea, and most of all pipsqueak! Why had Edward come up with this stupid idea in the first place? And Ed had sent his brother here to be the host! As much as Envy wanted to leave this island, he was competitive and he wanted to win. Envy had spotted Lust in front of him, he noticed that she had changed the sign that had an arrow pointing to the left, was now pointing to the right. He followed Lust to the left, hoping everyone else would fall for that little trick.

'Man, I hate running,' Greed thought to himself. This was an awful challenge. He was pretty sure he was third, but he knew Pride was right behind him. Greed had taken a right instead of a left and realized he was at the end of a cliff. 'This can't be right,' he thought to himself.

"Greed why are you stopping?" Pride had asked finally catching up to him.

"We have to run down this cliff," Greed told him, "It doesn't seem right."

Pride answered,"Well, the sign pointed this way."

Greed couldn't believe it: he had fell for a trick.

"No, Pride, someone changed the sign!" Greed yelled and starting running in the right direction.

Pride narrowed his eyes, remembering Al saying something about changing the signs.

Wrath was mad, for he had fallen so far behind. Still, he knew having the ultimate eye would help him through the course, and he was determined not to go home.

Gluttony was walking and starving, of course. As he was wishing for something to eat, a bunny just happened to jump across the path. Gluttony eyes widened.

"Can I eat you?" he said to the bunny, who just hopped away. Gluttony was sad his food ran away, but he kept walking. He wasn't willing to give up and go home.

"Attention, Homunculi!" Al yelled through the bullhorn, "There will be a buffet for the first six Homunculi that stay in this competition!"

Gluttony was overjoyed with happiness and started to run. Only the thought of food was on his mind. Gluttony had passed Wrath, Greed, and then Pride.

Envy had felt the ground shaking below him. 'What is happening now?' he thought. Then he saw Gluttony, running towards him. Envy quickly moved out of the way before he got trampled, but then came up with an idea.

"Hey, Gluttony!" Envy called.

Gluttony had turned around, allowing Envy to jump on his back.

"Go!" he screamed.

Gluttony and Envy were making their way to the finish line, with Lust right in front of them.

"Hey, Lust!" Envy called once more.

Lust looked up to see Envy sitting on top of Gluttony. She used her ultimate spear, and hit Envy, making him fall down the cliff almost back to the beginning.

She smiled, and walked across the finish line, with Gluttony following right behind her.

"Congratulations, Lust!" Al cheered, "You have won this challenge. Gluttony, you've got second! Congrats. Now enjoy the buffet," He then waited for everyone else to finish, cheering them on.

Shortly after that, Pride and Greed had also finished.

Envy was all the way at the start, 'You have got to be kidding me,' he thought. He ran quickly, and managed to catch up to Wrath. Envy smiled evilly as he shape-shifted into Wrath.

Wrath turned around, to see himself. Wrath started to run faster, but Envy-Wrath had tackled him. They both fell on top of the finish line.

"I'm the real Wrath and I finished first!" they yelled in union.

Al stared at them, completely unsure about what to do.

"Um... well, only one Wrath can stay," Al told them a little worried, "Uh, I guess this Wrath is eliminated," he pointing to one of the Wrath's.

"But I'm the real Wrath!" Wrath had yelled as the boat took him away from the island.

The other Wrath waved goodbye, as Pride demanded, "Are you Envy or the real Wrath?"

"Who do you think it is?!" Envy snapped. He gave Pride a good kick in the stomach as he changed back into his preferred form.

The other 4 Homunculi glared at him. Envy just smiled and returned to his tent, knowing he had plenty more tricks up his sleeve.

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if Wrath was your favorite. Now we are down to the final five! Tell me who you want to the whole competition, and who you want to be eliminated next. Thanks again for reading, and I will try to update soon, I already started writing the next chapter. Bye! ~Fawfulrox_


End file.
